Yoruichi and Kisuke's weird cycles If you know what I mean :)
by Ms.L0698706
Summary: Kisuke undergoes weird cycles every hundred years. Hopefully Yoruichi was there to stop him or will she be able to? The second cycle was a lot more different from what had happened a hundred year ago... ( Urahara x Yoruichi / Byakuya)
1. Chapter 1

Kisuke undergoes weird cycles every hundred years. Hopefully Yoruichi was there to stop him or will she be able to?

The second cycle was a lot more different from what had happened a hundred year ago...

**REVIEW:** Be it good or bad will be appreciated :) Tell me whattya think

This is my FIRST TIME so I kinda need your guidance if I'm doin' the right thang

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER HERE :) (yoruxhara fanfiction) I love you Tite Kubo 3**

**CHAPTER 1**

Yoruichi sat with Kisuke. Kisuke smiled at her.

"Yoruichi-san it has been a month since I saw you at your normal form.

Kisuke eyed Yoruichi trying to memorize the details of her physique. Those tantalizing golden eyes, the perfect dark flawless skin, her curves, and her sweet kissable lips.

"Oh God she's perfect"-Kisuke mumbled to himself.

It was a month ago before that 'incident' happened. There was a time when Kisuke just lose all his senses, letting his urges to overtake him. This happens to him every 100 years and of course Yoruichi was always present when this seems to be 'cycle' overpowers her bestfriend Kisuke.

It was just that this time He caught Yoruichi off guard. The first time this happened, Yoruichi got everything under control. That Kisuke wants to kill, his eyes full of bloodlust and burning passion to release his power to anyone unlucky enough to pass by his way. Luckily Yoruichi is strong enough to take him down but that wasn't that easy, given the fact that they have trained together since they were still kids at the Shihouin Mansion. They were so familiar with each other's fighting style. It was hard to bring one another down.

Well we couldn't doubt Yoruichi's strength/abilities.. After all, she was his captain. She is the 22nd head of the Shihoin Clan, commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido, corps commander of the Corrections Corps, and the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. These facts don't help either. It just literally thrilled the devil out of Kisuke.

Kisuke however, was a genius. He is so unpredictable. Strength plus a captain level reiatsu plus being a genius equals avery powerful opponent. He even achieved his bankai within three days. Yoruichi knows this very well and as a result recommends him to replace the former captain of the 12th division. He's current position: 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and was also the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido's Detention Unit.

At that first cycle.. He was so naïve, so serious, and so devilish as Yoruichi remembers but this second cycle that happened a month ago was a lot more different. Kisuke didn't even touch his zanpakuto nor even dared to use kidou against Yoruichi.

This time he touched his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to AKIRA for inspiring me to continue this story…**

**CHAPTER 2**

This time he touched his best friend from the moment the cycle starts until it ends. And that is the longest 24 hours for the both of them.

Yoruichi grinned at Kisuke giving shivers throughout his body.

My my seems like my princess is thinking something nasty –Kisuke said teasingly

Yoruichi doesn't like being called princess especially by her best friend, but that's what Kisuke gets as the consequence of the second cycle. He will be her servant for 100 years, waiting for the next cycle that may change the present consequence.

You may now be wondering about what happened during the so-called '**second cycle'**…

Well, let's just say that this time Kisuke isn't interested in fighting/killing but to make her best friend scream like a little girl.

**This is what happened (a month ago/second cycle) **

October 28th Yoruichi sighed as she takes a look at the calendar.

It's about time-Yoruichi mumbled to herself…

Kisuke decided to stay at the underground training area he built at Karakura town under his candy shop, and he's already staying there for a week for God's sake!

He doesn't want to make any nuisance to Yoruichi and to every person/shinigami unlucky enough to meet him at his most vulnerable state.. After a hundred years from the first cycle Kisuke seems to be always in control, every step is calculated and well-planned but here comes again the time of his life where all of his control flies away and his primitive urges will take over.

REWIND: **The first cycle is: The Urge to Kill**

Yoruichi took control of it. She faced the seemed to be 'hollow side of Kisuke', the side which is full of intensity, power, and rage. He was like the god of the underworld at this state. All hollows must have kneeled upon him. That's how scary he was. Everyone indeed will be scared of him, well except one person "Yoruichi Shihoin"

**This is what happened (a month ago/second cycle) CONTINUATION**

Yoruichi is loses her patience and decided to go to where kisuke is. She is ready. She always is.

I hope this time I'll get rid of his f*cking demonic state without using Shunko-Yoruichi stated carelessly.

Meanwhile at the underground Kisuke is starting to lose all his senses. He was lying on the ground face-down. He can feel 'it' slowly overpowering him. He weakens to the point like he was dying. His reiatsu started to flicker; one second it's weak and then the following second it was so damn strong that the ground where he was lying crumbled to pieces. He remained like this for an hour and then there was darkness. Kisuke realized that he was in his inner world completely cut-out of what is happening outside. This time it was different because last time (first cycle) he seems to be possessed by the extreme power and emotion emanating from within. This time he wasn't aware so he thought that it was Benihime who took control.

Benihime! He shouted.

Benihime upon hearing the voice of her master appeared before him.

Yes master? Benihime grinned at him. What can I do for you at a time like this? She asked teasingly.

What's happening outside? Why am I here? Kisuke asked nervously and that is so not like him.

It's just that he doesn't want to hurt anyone and for Kisuke 'to be out of control is dangerous' after all he's the 'manipulator'. A control freak you must say.

"Well, let's just say that you unconsciously decided to lock yourself in here. Benihime replied.

Kisuke wasn't surprised; He doesn't want to make any more commotion so he must have decided to go here to his inner world.

"Master, do you think that by staying here you'll stop the cycle? –Benihime said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Kisuke's eyes widened.

Can't you hear it master? Your princess, Yoruichi, is calling your name. Benihime keeps on teasing her master. Looks like Benihime is much cleverer than her master.

And right now she is holding you in her arms. She continued while grinning at her 'unstable' master.

Kisuke growled upon hearing those words. His breathing changed and his heart starts to pump blood more than its normal rate.

Damn you Benihime.. Kisuke uttered in between breaths.

Why don't you just go out there master and beat the shit out of her? If you know what I mean. –Benihime smiled, a devilish one.

**I got a little bit confused.. should I continue? does this story still interests you guys? :) please send a message or review it'll be nice to know your opinions... after all, this is my first time writing a story... hope to learn something from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

**Special thanks to chubbyfiend and 12hinata123**

ARghh! Kisuke growled, his hands on his head as if trying to control that sudden surge of emotion. Kisuke won't admit it but he knows exactly the reason behind his cycles.

It was her. Yoruichi Shihoin, his goddess, his bestfriend, his captain, and his girl. He was hypnotized by her. Everything about her makes Kisuke Urahara weak in a good way. He loves her so much but he can't take losing his only family, his bestfriend.

**The night before the first cycle started. **He was looking for her. He already made up his mind about telling her what he truly feels. But he ended up seeing her with little Byakuya Kuchiki under a sakura tree kissing passionately. _(You may think that Byakuya is too young at that time xD age doesn't matter… other fanfics pairs Yoruichi with Ichigo whose age is 15 years old :p and I think they're cute you kno p.s. Rukia's age will speak for me xD)_

They seemed so perfect with each other, both from a noble family with high ranks and high power. They equaled each other not in shunpo though. It was like they were soulmates. This scene makes Urahara insecure even though they have spent most of the times together.

He was in shock, jealous, and hurt. These mixed emotions took the best out of him. His reiatsu suddenly explodes, and his eyes burning with extreme anger. His zanpakuto was glowing bright red calling out to him, calling his master.

Urahara doesn't want to hurt her. With so much power pouring out of him, one jump sent him flying several miles away from her, away from them. Of course Yoruichi felt the sudden change of her best friend's reiatsu, and the fact that it suddenly burst made her suspicious and curious about it.

She gazed at little Byakuya's eyes, asking for permission. Her eyes full of intensity and determination. Byakuya on the other hand doesn't want to let her go. This is the only moment they have. This is his first kiss with his first love. Good thing Byakuya isn't the clingy type and he won't let anything first before his pride. Byakuya calmed himself although Yoruichi clearly see the irritation on his face. Yoruichi giggled and sees Byakuya's reaction as cute.

You better go now were-cat! Or else I might change my mind. Byakuya said with irritation on his voice.

Yoruichi kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

Sorry Byakuya-bo. Looks like Kisuke needs me more than you do.

Byakuya turned his back on her deciding not to show emotion. His pride telling him not to. This is the first time that Byakuya had been able to set aside his emotions and took control of it.

Do what you want to do. After all it was none of my business. Byakuya replied. His eyes closed at the moment. As if gathering strength to move forward and let her go. It was against his will to let his love go to the man he knows have feelings for her, and the fact that they grew up together doesn't help either.

Yoruichi's grin was gone now. She was somehow guilty for the sudden change of Byakuya's temperament. Suddenly he wasn't her little Byakuya anymore. He wasn't the teen she's playing the game of tag with.

See you tomorrow at the Kuchiki Mansion little Byakuya. She uttered as if she was teasing him before shunpoeing to where Kisuke was.

Byakuya upon feeling Yoruichi's reiatsu disappear, opened his eyes and started walking slowly towards the Kuchiki Mansion.

**The story is filled with a series of flash backs and some pictures of the present.. Hope I don't confuse you guys :) Happy reading!**

**I won't make you wait much further... Chapter 4 will be Kisuke Urahara vs. Yoruichi Shihoin... I'm kinda nervous.. This is my first time writing a story and writing a battle between those two doesn't help either . **

**REVIEW: Your comments/opinions will be greatly appreciated. After all, _I write for you_ :* mwuah! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**Yoruichi Shihoin vs. Kisuke Urahara (I need your imagination guys. I can't explain everything..I mean the techniques that might be used by the characters and this is my first time writing a 'fight') J**

**I dedicate this chapter to 12hinata123 J thank you .9 and ichigo urahara shihoin for the support. **

Kisuke lose his sanity at this moment, and with such great power he was indeed dangerous. He went to their secret training ground under the Sokyoku Hill trying to lessen the destruction he may do.

Yoruichi still shunpoeing grinned and said "I got you.

Meanwhile Kisuke is releasing his power, everything he slashed his zanpakuto crumbled to pieces. He repeats the process of slashing hoping his rage will somehow lessen.

"What do you think you're doing Kisuke?

Kisuke tilted his head and upon seeing Yoruichi standing gracefully above the big chunk of rock 50 meters away from him. He instinctively managed to somehow attack her. He was just shocked; it is not that he can't sense her reiatsu. It's just that she's very good at stealth.

He slashed Yoruichi in half.

There's a moment of silence.

Blood scattered everywhere.

Slowly she falls to the ground.

And suddenly;

There's a voice from behind!

What's the matter Kisuke? It's not like you to attack aggressively to anyone, especially when you're just shocked. She said, there's the sound of disappointment in her voice.

Kisuke upon hearing Yoruichi's voice was relieved. He turns around to face her. Both display a freaking serious face, staring straight through each other's eyes.

Yoruichi knows exactly what to do. Her face dead serious, showing no emotions. She let out a sigh then decided to fight him.

Both of them understand each other's reasons without uttering a word.

Kisuke's zanpakuto is already in shikai form and the fact that it is releasing so much power, engaging in hand-to-hand combat will be close to impossible.

Yoruichi isn't afraid to try. She raised her right arm to the level of her chest. Shunko/Flash Cry.

'I don't know what's the matter with you Kisuke. All I know is this can't get fixed just by merely talking. –Yoruichi said while positioning to attack.

Yoruichi attacked Kisuke with such a great speed.

"Nake,(Scream) Benihime! Then there's a shrill cry coming out from his zanpakuto following a crimson red wave towards Yoruichi who dodged it effortlessly.

She disappeared in front of him and suddenly appears above him. Her right leg already positioned to kick him down. The force of the kick sends large piece of rocks flying from different directions. It was like an explosion. There was dust all around.

When the dust subsides, Kisuke is still standing to where he was, unharmed behind the glowing crimson red barrier which disappeared within seconds.

"Not bad Kisuke- She grinned at him.

She tries to attack again. It will be impossible to miss this time. The first time she was just observing him. She's much faster than him. She didn't become the Shunshin (Goddess of Flash) by chance.

She appeared in front of Kisuke. Her fist aiming his face.

Kisuke pointed the tip of his zanpakuto to Yoruichi's fist. Tsuppane (Spurning) Benihime this technique cancels the attack of Yoruichi. But Yoruichi disappeared even before Kisuke finished his command. Then she appeared behind him taking one hit.

Kisuke was thrown hundred meters away. That was one hell of a blow. He's lying on the ground still holding his zanpakuto that is glowing bright red.

If anyone who doesn't know them well will be able to watch this. They will definitely conclude that this will be a fight to death.

He tries to stand. He was coughing blood and catching his breath, the blow damaged him severely. His zanpakuto is calling out to him. Things are getting really serious now. His reiatsu flickers. He was not himself anymore. At first he hesitates because it was Yoruichi he was fighting with, but right now he was caught with the power. He can't remember her anymore.

His power devouring his very soul.

His reiatsu from crimson red, now starting to mix with a mysterious black reiatsu.

Yoruichi also hesitates to hurt him, but right now she doesn't have any choice. She knows that the man standing in front of him was not Kisuke anymore.

Ban…. Kisuke uttered.

Yoruichi was shocked, assuming that Kisuke will definitely use BANKAI! She immediately uses a kido spell! "Bakudo # 79! Kuyo Shibari (Nine Sunlight Traps) Eight black holes appear around Kisuke immobilizing him. He accidentally drops his zanpakuto, and that was Yoruichi's intention.

Suddenly it somehow becomes slow motion, maybe for her. If someone is watching he/she wouldn't know what is happening.

She knows how devastating Kisuke's bankai is. It could literally wipe out soul society if it goes beyond Kisuke's control. Now, she needs to knock him down. She couldn't afford to lose more time because Kisuke can break the spell anytime soon.

He is currently losing a lot of blood from the successful blow from Yoruichi's shunko. She must be careful not to kill him. She couldn't. She won't let her best friend die in her arms. And for him to die because she did it was too absurd for her. It was so unrealistic.

She shunpoed in front of the 'unstable man' then impaled his belly with her right hand causing him to pass out.

**Here goes chapter 4! took me 2 days… Writing this chapter sucked all of my energy. Maybe I'll take 2 days sick leave xD chapter 5 coming on September 9 I hope you'll spare my life as this was my first time ^_^ don't hurt me please! **


	5. UNEXPECTED

**Ta da! **

**I'm sorry guys**

I will be having extended *sick leave because I have undergone surgery yesterday!

Minor surgery ^_^

Unfortunately I have impacted wisdom tooth so I kinda need them removed...

I said I will be posting chapter 5 as of September 9.. sorry

(**unexpected things happens unexpectedly :)**) LOL

I will try to make it up to you guys..


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

**This chapter is for 12hinata123, ritacovarrubias.9 and my beloved Sharmaine A. Perada haha xD ^_^ mwuah! **

There was darkness.

Slowly Kisuke tries to open his eyes…

There was light, and there she was staring at him with her signature toothy grin, waiting for him to be fully conscious.

"Welcome back Kisuke – Yoruichi uttered

He was having extreme head ache and body pain especially on his upper back. He slowly got up, still in sitting position. He then laid his back on the piles of rock behind him. He looked at Yoruichi's golden eyes.

Yoruichi-san, uhm….. before Kisuke was able to continue speaking

"You dumbass! That was dangerous! Who told you to release bankai when the situation isn't requiring it?! She catches her breath after being driven by an extreme emotion called irritation.

Kisuke didn't respond. He just smiled at her nervously while scratching the back of his head. Then after about 5 seconds his face becomes serious and sincere.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi

"No need to say sorry – Yoruichi answered..

Yoruichi isn't satisfied by Kisuke's reaction. He was looking down, his face is full of sadness and guilt. She turned her back on him, and started walking towards the exit.

And then she shouted.

Get your ass up here Kisuke or I will report this to the captain commander!

Kisuke smiled upon Yoruichi's choice of words. It reminded him how close they were.

"Coming! Yoruichi-taicho (Captain Yoruichi) He answered naughtily.

It ended just like that. No one asked what is how and how is what.

**MEANWHILE AT THE KUCHIKI MANSION**

Byakuya is busy training himself at the garden. He didn't get enough sleep last night knowing that Yoruichi was with that guy. He was irritated to the highest level. Not having enough sleep and having extensive hours of training won't help.

Hey Byakuya-bo! I can see the future of the Kuchiki clan with you training very hard like that!

Byakuya quickly turned around to where the familiar voice was coming from!

What are you doing here were-cat?! Byakuya shouted

Just passing by to see you, aren't you happy I came all the way here just to be with you? Yoruichi keeps on teasing him.

Well I don't remember asking you to be here. You're not even invited. He replied

Oh you're too hot-headed Byakuya-bo. I wonder if the Kuchiki clan will be happy with their leader as hot headed as you! She laughed out loud.

You can't even beat me at the game of tag! She grinned at him

Oh really, I will show you that my shunpo is far better than yours!

And the game of tag begins.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER V1**

**I'm really sorry for the very late update… Reality strikes, there are other things that I needed to do. Gomen! *bows**

**And my mind was too caught up by YoruSoi pairing XD I have been addicted and caught by the yorusoi fever. **

**This chapter is of course for 12hinata123, for fightingphoenix and Zakudeath.**

_Damn you Benihime.. Kisuke uttered in between breaths._

_Why don't you just go out there master and beat the shit out of her? If you know what I mean. –Benihime smiled, a devilish one. __**(Taken from Chapter II)**_

And that is what had happened a hundred year ago. Nobody knows why the hell Yoruichi and Byakuya are kissing. No one knows their relationship; even Kisuke was surprised upon seeing them and as a result released the demon within him.

**Going back to what had happened a month ago / second cycle…**

Yourichi finds Kisuke lying on the ground, unconscious. This scene doesn't even shock her. She knows that Kisuke will try everything even putting his own life in danger, rather than lose control and do things which can cause damage to those people he considered as his family.

Yoruichi was holding Kisuke's unconscious body, trying to wake him up by lightly tapping his shoulder. Unfortunately there's no response from him. This was the only time that Yoruichi was able to get this close to him after a hundred year, holding him around her arms, seeing his unconscious face.

I never thought you are this handsome. Yoruichi silently talked to herself, blushing in the realization. Maybe I just realized it today because you always put the stupid hat and that god damn fan to cover your face. Yoruichi stated as if she was talking to the unconscious man on her arms with her very rare occurrence of childish behavior.

She is sensing Kisuke's reiatsu flickering. But what amazed her is the fact that his reiatsu somehow react upon her touch. Without her presence Kisuke laid there on the ground face down peacefully. It is as if he was just sleeping.

As soon as she walked towards him, his reiatsu reacted in a strange way. She wasn't sure if it was because of her or Kisuke's zanpakuto which she had brought with her. The reason why she brought it was because it was glowing bright red intensely as if it was calling for his master. She knows that Kisuke left it intentionally but nothing will stop the cat from being so curious and mischievous. Afer all, she wasn't scared of him. She wasn't scared of anything.

She was wearing a gold wristwatch on her left wrist which amazingly compliments her skin color. It wasn't like her to get interested with time but she needs to at this point of time. Kisuke's second cycle will start exactly at 8:00 pm. The time now is 6:00pm so she have two hours left to let her curiousness take over.

"Kisuke! Kisuke, -She called while shaking his shoulder a bit violently than earlier.

Deep inside Kisuke's inner world he was having a hard time with Benihime teasing him that way.

"Master! I didn't know you were such a bitch. Benihime laughed. You are just upset because you can't touch her, and the fact that you saw her with him that night with you reacting like that.

"Shut up! Kisuke hissed at Benihime not wanting to hear the rest.

"Why don't you just tell her? Well, I've heard that when a person is a genious that person was so dumb at love matters she howled while laughing so hard.

Seeing his master frown and make the serious face she stopped laughing. Benihime look straight in her master's eyes.

"Kisuke, I am you. Therefore I know what you think, what you feel, what you hate, what you love, and what you know. Look around, can't you see the burden that you have put me through for a hundred year?" It was more of a statement.

Kisuke suddenly becomes aware of what his zanpakuto was talking about. He didn't notice it earlier. Before, there were huge bright red crystals all over the place and the sky was like the same with his underground facilities. The sun always shine which made the crystals shine brighter, reflecting the sun's rays. But now the crystals crumbled to pieces, crimson red dust carried by the winds. Nothing more was left, not to mention that there were no sun shining brightly on the heavens, in the living world they called it as twilight.

"Kisuke, aren't you tired of waiting this long? Do you want these cycles to stop? If so, you know what to do. I was the one responsible of these cycles technically but originally it was you who made it possible. It was you who lost control over your emotions and I can't take it anymore seeing you like this. It is time to crown the queen." She smiled warmly and dangerously that Kisuke felt his heart leap.

Kisuke then was forcefully dragged to his consciousness that he almost choke the moment he opened his eyes. He finds it hard to breathe. He quickly got into sitting position while placing his right hand in his chest.

Yoruichi was startled by his sudden regaining of consciousness. Her golden eyes widened. After a split second she was able to regain her composure.

"I believe this is yours –Yoruichi tossed the glowing Zanpakuto where Kisuke catches it gracefully with his right hand.

He slowly stands up, his eyes locking with the blazing golden ones. "I believe I said that no one will come here before the second cycle was finished. He said seriously.

**Here goes chapter 6.. Watcha think? J**

**Gomen for updating late T-T… especially to 12hinata123 :***

**I'll finish this before the month of September ends… That's my goal ^_^**


End file.
